<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet domesticity by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245365">sweet domesticity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy'>DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hauntober, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there are couch cuddles and discussions about <i>Chopped.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trevor Khan/Deke Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hauntober 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sweet domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for Hauntober day 28: "cryptid"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Deke walked into the apartment with purpose, holding up his phone while he all but marched into the living room. The screen showed the profile page of a youtube channel that he'd been watching through the videos of for the last week, no particular video pulled up or paused while he stood in front of the couch. He blocked the television with his body, much to his boyfriend's confusion, and held the phone out where he could clearly see it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"New video!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trevor blinked at him, his gaze flickering to the corner of the television he could still see with the human wall in front of him. "Can I finish this episode of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chopped,</span>
  </em>
  <span> first? It's the dessert round, and then we can pull up the video on the big screen."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's about Bigfoot!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This guy is trying to make ice cream </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> donuts in one round. Babe, I promise you, Bigfoot will still be there in ten minutes when this is over."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a frown, Deke turned around to look at the larger screen and shook his head. He let out a sigh and moved to his usual spot on the couch, comfortably settling into the sweatered side already waiting for him. "Why does everyone on this show have some kind of complex? There's not enough </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make both, and ice cream never wins, anyway. It's like they've never watched an episode before."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tucked his phone into his pocket so that he could get comfortable, resting his head against Trevor's shoulder and focusing his gaze on the television. It wasn't abnormal, getting caught up in each other's choice of television, and a cozy sweater that smelled like his boyfriend was a better pillow than anything else he could imagine, especially when the position was perfect for simply listening to the low rumble of his voice. "No one ever does their research before going into the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chopped</span>
  </em>
  <span> kitchen. We've watched enough episodes to know that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, but I can still be disappointed in them. You'd be way better at all of this stuff than they are. You'd probably </span>
  <em>
    <span>win."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Except I don't know what half of the stuff in most of the baskets even </span>
  <em>
    <span>is. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thanks for your support, though."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deke smiled and shook his head, pressing himself closer. "You'd still win. Did you plan on making anything for dinner? Because now I'm comfortable, and I don't think I can let you move long enough to make anything. We can order something, instead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a soft smile of his own, Trevor kissed his hair before relaxing further into the cushions and putting an arm around his shoulders. "Fine by me. We can take turns picking what to watch until we get tired, or until you fall asleep on me again. Then I can just carry you to bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, no, I want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>awake</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you carry me to bed. That's half the fun of it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deke sat up enough to pout over at him, the television and its competition show almost completely forgotten. His pout all but disappeared moments later, a gentle kiss startling him enough to blink and let his shoulders sag. "You're so spoiled. I should leave you on the couch, tonight, then, if you just fall asleep on me. Then I'd get your big bed all to myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a small scowl, Deke shook his head and nudged him with his shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Rude.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If you do that, I'll steal my lemon shirt back. Then you don't get to wear it anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay? We share a closet, now. And I'm up before you are in the mornings, so I'll just steal it back." Trevor looked back over at the television in time for the end of the episode he'd had on, smirking just enough that it could be seen. "Just for that, I'm going to wear it tomorrow, after I leave you out here on the couch all night."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a huff, Deke shook his head and shifted closer again, waiting for the episode's winner to be announced before putting his head down on the knit covered shoulder next to him again. His voice low, he lifted his chin enough that he could watch his boyfriend's reactions while he spoke. "If you carry me to bed, later, maybe I'll borrow some of your clothes, too. Like that pink tank top you tried to hide in the back of the drawer...?" He smiled when he saw the color on Trevor's cheeks, relaxing and reaching for the remote to pull up the smart TV's youtube app. "Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bigfoot."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>